Four Ever B A B E
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Three childhood friends, take their friendship to a higher level. How will things fit together when another person gets added to the mix? Will it be the end, or a brand new beginning? AH/M. Entry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the More Is MORE Contest**

**Title:** Four Ever ... B. A. B. E.

**Trio or Group:** Bella/Edward/Angela/Ben

**Word Count:** 9,189

**Summary**: Three childhood friends, take their friendship to a higher level. How will things fit together when another person gets added to the mix? Will it be the end, or a brand new beginning? AH/M

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Four Ever ... B. A. B. E.**

I look down at my wife of five years and smile. I close my eyes and kiss the top of her head.

"Morning, Edward," I hear and smile bigger.

"Morning, Angela," I say softly as I look over at the other woman lying next to my wife. Angela smiles at me and we both look at my wife, Bella, who is still sound asleep between us.

"I say we give her a special wakeup call; show her how much we love her," Angela suggests. I couldn't agree more and nod in agreement with a grin. I pull Angela's mouth to mine and kiss her good morning.

Both of us are working together in kissing and worshiping Bella's entire body. It isn't long before my beautiful angel is panting with need. Her moans and ragged breathing become more pronounced. I look up from between her thighs and moan against her slick flesh. I watch my wife pull Angela's leg over so Angela is straddling her face. I pick up my pace and flick her clit faster as I see her bury her face in Angela's pussy.

The sounds of pleasure fall from Angela, and I apply more pressure to the way my tongue is lashing against Bella's pussy. Thrusting two fingers deep in her soaked pussy, I suck her clit into my mouth. As Bella's body spasms with her orgasm, I watch as Angela rides her face.

"Angela, you lay down. I want to fuck my wife's pretty little pussy while she feasts on your sweet pussy," I demand.

They both quickly move and as soon as Angela's lying with her thighs part, Bella's face is buried between them. I move behind Bella and nudge her knees a little further apart. She then pushes her ass out more, and using juices from her dripping pussy, I press the tip of my thumb into her puckered hole. As I sink my cock deep into her pussy, I push until I can hear Bella's moans being muffled into silence by Angela's pussy. I pump my cock in and out of her tightness harder and faster. Each thrust pushes Bella's face deep against Angela's pussy and makes Angela squeal out in pleasure. I continue to use my thumb to fuck Bella's asshole, knowing that as soon as my girl climaxes, I'm fucking her ass next. Bella's moaning into Angela's sensitive skin is making Angela beg me to fuck Bella harder.

"Edward, fuck her harder. Bury her face in my pussy. Bella—oh fuck, suck my clit. Fuck. Oh yeah, more, I need more," Angela pants.

The more she begs, the harder I thrust. As Bella's mouth pushes Angela over the edge, I thrust harder and continue working my wife's ass, now using three fingers. I feel the fluttering of her walls, and as Bella screams out her climax, I pinch her clit to give her a little extra attention, and I feel the way her insides seem to suck me in deeper. A good eight hard thrusts later and my wife can no longer even moan. I know she is in a stage of pure bliss.

Removing my fingers from her ass, and my cock from her tightness, I lift Bella enough to move her further up the bed. When her face is near Angela's, they begin kissing. I, then, pull both girls to the end of the bed. I watch as their hands are all over each other. I place Bella's legs over the top of Angela's spread thighs, spreading both women wide open.

Both my yummy girls are right before me, pussy to pussy. I quickly grab one of my favorite toys to see my girls use, the lube, and cleansing wipes from the drawer. I clean my hands and move back to the bed. I rub the double-headed cock through both girls' juices. I slip the cock into one and I finger fuck the other. I alternate between the two, sinking the cock deep into them, and am thrilled by the way they both beg me for more.

While finger fucking Angela's tight pussy, I start pushing the large dildo into my wife's little pussy. I love the way Bella moans out as I sink half of the double headed dildo into her heated wet core. Bending the flexible shaft, I sink the other side into Angela. I love watching them move together, making friction to give themselves stimulation. I grab the lube, and when my wife's puckered hole is nicely lubricated, I slowly sink my cock into my wife's tight ass.

"Oh, Angela, Edward is fucking my ass. Please fuck my pussy," Bella begs her.

Having fucked my wife's tight ass before, I know to start off slowly. Once Bella starts circling her hips, I grasp both of my wife's hips. Using my arms to move her back and forth, I give both girls the movements needed to feel like they are being fucked in their pussies. And with each movement of my arms, my hips are thrusting my cock deep into my wife's ass.

It isn't long before I feel that tightness in my groin. When the girls scream out their own mutual orgasm, it sends me flying over the edge. Deeply buried in my wife's ass, I fill her with my cum. Pulling out, I move to the bathroom to quickly clean off and grab a wash cloth. I clean off both girls after removing the toy.

We move up the bed and all cuddle together, languidly kissing and stroking the other. As we lay tangled together, I think back to how this poly life for us all began.

Angela, Ben, and I had been best friends since kindergarten. When we all turned seventeen, Ben came out that he was bisexual. Both Angela and I stood by him, as did his family. The following year Angela came out and said she was gay, and that was dating her best friend, Jessica. Where Ben and I were there for her, her family disowned her.

It all happened around the time we were heading off to college. Angela's father told her that she could not go to college. He planned to send her off to get her _fixed_. He demanded that she end all of her friendships with Jessica, Ben, and I. That night, Ben and I went to her home with the local police and moved her belongings out. Her father's parting words were for her never to come back, that she no longer existed.

Ben and I didn't hide our smiles or chuckles when Angela told him she'll be just fine and that she had all the family she needed. So we began our college lives together. Jessica, however, quickly left the picture, and it was mainly because Angela was not really gay. Angela still liked guys. One night, about three months into our first year at college, we ended up in a heated threesome. From that moment forward, the three of us became fuck buddies.

It worked well because we all love each other and had a great relationship. We all agreed that we wouldn't fuck anyone else, and we became exclusive. However, if one of us found the 'one', the others would help and support that person and the physical relationship would stop. Our relationship lasted throughout our college careers. We all graduated and got jobs in our chosen fields. Ben is a therapist, Angela is a youth group leader, and I am a CEO of a fairly large company.

After college, we slowly each found someone special, ending our time together as an exclusive group. None of the people we moved on with seemed to be the right fit for us, and each time things would end. We were always there for each other, but we never moved back to what we had in college.

Seven years ago when I was twenty eight years old, Angela asked me to help set up some of the game stalls for a youth carnival they were having at her work. It was then that my life changed in a heartbeat.

I remember so well this sweet voice calling Angela. As I turned around to see the face that went with that voice, it was love at first sight. Before me stood this beautiful young girl and I couldn't take my eyes off her. When she asked Angela what stall she was working on, the Lord himself must have been on my side, or Angela saw the lust in my eyes for this girl, because Angela pulled the girl towards me and quickly introduced us then scampered away.

The next six hours passed and Bella and I talked the entire time. I found that she was seventeen and still in high school. She wanted to work with animals when she graduated. She wouldn't be eighteen for seven months. Her favorite color was green like my eyes. The best part was when she told me that she had never been attracted to a man the way she was to me.

From that moment on Bella had become my friend. In turn she got closer to Angela and Ben as well. Ben, Angela and I told her about our college experiences together because I wanted her to know everything about me. She listened eagerly to everything without placing judgment on us. Angela and Ben stood by both of us as we began dating a few weeks after that first meeting.

Things were very hard for us because of the eleven-year gap in our ages. Bella's father and mother both tried to stop us from seeing each other. They tried everything, and even involved the law. Even though Bella and I had been dating for six months, we still had not taken things any further than foreplay. Because of the report, Bella had a full examination, where she was found to still have her hymen intact, so I was released. Bella turned eighteen just a few weeks later.

Two things happened on Bella eighteenth birthday. First, she moved in with me, walking away from her parents and their judgmental ways. Secondly, she lost her virginity, but only because she gave it to me willingly. It was one of the most meaningful sexual experiences of my life. Even now, nothing compares to the love we shared with each other that night.

We were married a year later and our life together was good. Knowing that I was her only experience both excited me and saddened me. Sometimes I would worry that she was and had missed out on stuff because of hooking up with me so early in life. Each night Bella would love my worries away, and all my doubts would fade to black. Things were great and we were great together.

Two years into our marriage became the hardest time of my life. Bella, at the tender age of twenty, went for her yearly exam. After the results of her test came back, they discovered that she had cancer. The only choice to save her life was immediate chemotherapy, radiation, and total hysterectomy.

I held her in my arms as she cried about not being able to one day become a biological mother. She worried I would resent her because she was taking away my chance of having a child of my own. She even told me that I should find another woman that was whole and all her parts worked right.

I was thankful for Angela and Ben, were there for us and held our hands during such a difficult time. It was Angela that convinced Bella to have the doctors save some of her eggs. Angela even said that she would carry as many children as we wanted for us. I think that's when I first saw that Angela's love for Bella was far deeper than that of just a friend. Her love and care of Bella was equal to how she felt about Ben and me, and how we in turn felt about her.

It was that devotion and love that gave me the hope and faith to carry on. I knew my love for Bella was a little deeper than what I had for Angela and Ben, but I couldn't live without any of them. Ben and Angela were like a piece of my own soul, but it was Bella that completed my soul. We all grew closer, as if that even seems possible.

It is as if Bella is my true soul mate, and Angela and Ben were the ties that kept us bound. The four of us were we so intertwined together that no one or nothing could tear us apart, not even cancer. The four of us fought it together. Ben was there to shave my hair when Angela was next to me shaving Bella's hair because it was falling out.

Angela and Ben were there for everything. Ben helped get Bella the best therapy to help cope with the loss she sustained in the hysterectomy. Angela was there to cook and clean for us when Bella was too weak and I wouldn't leave her side. They both held us many nights as we cried and became stronger together. They came with us to Bella's check-ups and treatments. Throughout the whole long process, they were there for us each and every step of the way. Bella is cancer free now and has been for four years, but it has been a long road of healing.

At the start of this year, Ben was offered the chance to work in Europe for a year. We were all there to see him off. We still talk to him every night. We Skype or have three-way phone conversions all the time. Most of the time, when we Skype, Bella is sitting on lap while we talk, and I can't help but mess around with her.

Both Angela and Ben have become used to us openly touching each other in a sexual ways in front of them. Things had never gone beyond foreplay when they were there though. Four months ago is where this story of how Bella is sandwiched between Angela and I right now begins.

_**Four months ago**_

"Hey, baby," I say as I kiss Bella's head. "So have you given any thought about what you want to do for your birthday?" I wiggle my eyebrows so she knows I'm talking about. Knowing my girl's ability to seemingly read my mind, I am sure the innuendo was not really needed. I watch the blush appear across her face. I get hard instantly, and I'm so fucking happy she hasn't lost that blush.

"Come on, baby, tell me. You know I will carry out any fantasy you want. You just need to tell me what it is," I whisper in her ear.

Bella and I have been filling each other's fantasies. So far we've done five of Bella's and ten of mine. I haven't told her my top three or four fantasies yet because I refuse to allow her to fill more of mine until she shares more of hers.

My biggest fantasy would be Bella and I in bed with Angela and Ben. Coming in at a close second would be watching Angela and Bella together as I bend Ben over and fuck him the way I used to. Next, I would say I'd like to watch Ben and Angela worship Bella's body while I videotape it. Yes, my top fantasies have my dear friends in them, but I would never push Bella to do any of these things. If they never happened, I'd still die a happy man. Bella is my entire life.

"Well, you see…" I'm brought out of my mental list when Bella beings to speak, "I've been wanting to know—not that you aren't enough for me... Well, just—Angela and I watched a movie when you went to visit Ben."

She stops and I tilt my head looking at her as Bella's blush comes across her face a deeper shade and her words became a stuttered mess. "And?" I push.

"The film—it got me thinking and wondering if—if you'd agree, of course—I would like to try it!" Bella blurts, her blush deepening.

I smile and chuckle a little, still unsure what she is asking. "Try what, baby? What was the movie about?"

Bella bites her lip. "It was a porn movie."

My eyes light up thinking about my girl watching porn with my bisexual female best friend. "What happened in it?"

"The main characters in the movie were two girls." Bella laughs a little.

"Was it only two girls?" I ask and I can feel my heart start to beat harder in anticipation.

"You know I love you more than anyone in this earth, right?" I nod my head at her in response.

"I also know that you feel the same way for me, but you love Angela and Ben the same way I do. And they love us. I wanted to maybe fill my fantasy, if you and Angela agree. I would like to have sex with her while you watch." I gulp and close my eyes. I can see it clear as day in my head. "I mean—just forget it, I know it's stupid," she stutters when I don't respond.

My eyes snap open, seeing that Bella was thinking I was going to say 'no'. I grab her roughly and pull her mouth to mine. I kiss her with a deep hunger as I rip the clothes from her body.

"Does this feel like I am saying 'no'?" Before she can speak, I thrust my painfully hard cock into her wetness.

The days leading up to Bella twenty-fifth birthday are full of talks between Angela, Bella, and I. Ben was saddened that he was not going to see it, but then Bella suggested that we should videotape it. When she said that, I was instantly hard, and by the look on Ben's face on Skype, he was too.

"Hey, baby girl," I whisper into Bella's ear as she wakes up. She opens her eyes to look at me.

"Stay right here. I am going to make your birthday breakfast," I announce with a sweet kiss on her lips.

Bella chuckles a little. "You don't have to."

I kiss her softy along her neck. "I know I don't, but today you are going to be treated like a princess."

"You treat me like that every day," she retorts.

I smile at her, kissing her lips again. "Well, today will be extra special and I want you all rested up for tonight. You're gonna need all the energy you can get with what we have planned to do to you." I watch as Bella is clearly aroused by my words. "Fuck, I better go make your food before I start licking that sweet lovely pussy of yours."

I start making breakfast, trying to ignore my raging hard-on. Once the food is ready, I assemble a breakfast tray and make my way back up to our room. I smile when I enter and see Bella laying naked and spread eagle. I place the tray down and kiss my way up her leg, just stopping before I get to her heated center. I crawl up and kiss her, eliciting a groan from her.

"You, my little minx, will have to wait until tonight. Believe me when I say it will be worth it," I promise with a smirk.

The rest of the day passes with Bella trying hard to get me to fuck her. By the time Angela arrives at six, I am real fucking hard and know that I will need a release before they start anything. Bella and Angela run off to the room to change as I set up the camcorder.

My mouth drops open when they walk in together with matching panties and bras. I move over to Bella, grip her hair and pull her in for a hard kiss.

"On your knees, baby girl." Bella drops to her knees obediently.

"Take out my cock." Bella follows my instructions. I peek at Angela, who is looking at my girl with lust and love in her eyes.

"You have been a little slut all day begging for this cock. You see what you do to me?" I growl.

Bella smirks and nods her head. "Put your hands behind your back, and open wide. I am going to fuck that mouth of yours before you and Angela do anything."

Bella places her hands behind her back. "Open wider," I order. She does as told and I guide my cock into her mouth and start pumping into her.

Angela drops to the floor and kneels beside my wife and begins kissing her neck and shoulders.

I can hear both her and Angela moan, which makes me move faster. "You will swallow everything I give you." All I can hear is a hum coming from Bella. I explode in her mouth and, like a good little girl, she swallows everything.

I pull her up and kiss her hard. "I fucking love you," I say, as I look deep into her eyes.

"So do I," Angela says as she stands and wraps her arms around Bella, and begins to kiss her neck again.

"I have always thought you two together would be hot, but, fuck, that's way hot," I say, watching Angela kiss and grope my wife.

Bella turns her head, giving Angela access to her mouth. I move away from them and sit on the sofa and watch them kiss each other. When they pull away from each other, Angela moves over to the iPod dock. Bella stays where she is, and once the music starts, Bella and Angela start to move with each other. I am drawn into a sexual haze from watching them kiss and touch each other in the sexiest dance I have ever seen.

Bella meets my eyes and looks pointedly towards Angela and she nods her head. Angela and Bella both slowly remove each other's clothing. They continue to kiss and touch as they get on the bed. I watch as they touch, lick, and kiss each other. The entire time I am stroking my cock.

I watch as they both ride out their orgasms and their breathing becomes normal. I'm still playing with my cock as Bella bites her lip. She gets up and quickly straddles me. "I was thinking that I would like you to fuck me as I eat Angela out. And maybe she could eat me out and you could fuck her sweet ass?" I gulp as her request and hear Angela moan out her agreement with Bella.

I pull Bella face to me and look at her. "Are you sure, baby?" Bella nods her head at me. We stare at each other, having a silent talk between us. This is something Bella and I seem to do a lot. Without any words spoken by her, I know what she's telling me. I remember her words from the other night as we discussed today's events.

"We both feel the same way Edward. We are one, and I know you want this and haven't done this kind of thing for a long time. I have wanted you, Angela and Ben for a while now, but for now, to start, I want to be with Angela. If I want more, you'll be the first to know. I love you."

I nod my head and look at Angela, who is smiling at both of us. "I fucking love how you two do that. It's so magical to see," Angela says, coming over to us.

I smile at her and kiss Bella's lips softy. I pull back and look in to Angela eyes. "You know that Bella and I love you, right?" She nods her head. "Do you want this as much as we do?"

Again she nods her head. "So fucking much! You two and Ben are my life. I love all of you so much. Even though I know you and Bella have something special that will only ever be yours together, I still want this. Ben and I have that same thing, you know, even though we're not married. We have that bond and that love. I think the four of us together eventually will be amazing, and I see it lasting a very long time." Angela and I look at each other and I nod my head.

We all move together to the bed. Bella kisses her way down Angela as I press against Bella's body. As soon as she is between Angela legs, I push my cock inside Bella's hot center. I give Bella pleasure as her mouth brings Angela bliss. After both girls climax, I am ready for the third round. We quickly rearrange ourselves and I sink into Angela's tight ass. Angela, then, buries her face in my wife's pussy.

We lay entwine with Bella in between us, catching our breaths. Bella lets out a content sigh and rolls over so that her head is on my chest. She yawns and snuggles into my chest more, and I stroke her hip with my right hand.

"I am going to head into the spare room," Angela says.

I frown and look at Angela. I don't want her to go. Bella must feel the same, too, because she grabs Angela's arm and pulls her toward her. "Shut up and cuddle me, woman. You're staying here tonight."

I smile and chuckle. Angela looks at me to make sure I am fine with it. "You heard her," I say with a smile. Angela moves over closer to Bella, laying her head on her back. I place my left arm around both girls, resting my hand on Angela back and my other hand resting on Bella's ass.

I awake to Bella kissing my neck and chest. She continues kissing me when I feel my cock being engulfed. It isn't Bella, but feels good-a different kind of good. My eyes open in a flash. I see Bella kissing me, just as I have expect, but when I look past her, I see Angela's mouth wrapped around my cock.

"Fuck," I scream out. I look at Bella as she chuckles.

"Baby, get your pussy up here now," I say and Bella smirks at me. She quickly straddles my face.

The morning passes with us giving each other pleasure, several times.

"Okay, now, you two beautiful girls get dressed. I am taking you out for dinner," I say later that evening. They both smile and start to get ready. I watch how comfortable they both seem to be around each other; it's like we've been doing this for years. I smile as they kiss each other. I can clearly see the love shine out of them for the other.

I move to get my suit and start to get dressed. I help Angela zip up her dress as she zips up Bella. I'm tall and Angela is only half a foot shorter than I am, but Bella is a full foot shorter. The way we fit together is amazing. I kiss the back of Angela's neck as she kisses my wife. It is so sensual and erotic, and I am excited to get both girls back in my bed this evening. I walk both girls out to the car, allowing them to sit in the back together.

As we walk into the restaurant, Angela is on my left arm and Bella on my right. "A table for three please," I say to the host. He looks at me and then to each of the girls, his eyes lingering on Angela's chest.

"I hope there isn't a long wait because, as hungry as I am, I really can't wait for dessert," Bella says before standing on her tip toes to kiss Angela. The host looks at them wide eyes.

"Come on, girls, behave," I say.

Bella looks at me, biting her lip. "Sorry, honey," she says coyly.

I wink at her and look to the host. "Is our table ready?" He nods his head.

After bumping into some of the chairs and tables, trying to watch us, he shows us our table. I help both girls into the small booth so that Bella is in the middle.

"Your waitress will be right out to take your order," the host stutters, still looking at Angela and Bella.

"I think you made him hard with that kiss," Angela whispers with a chuckle as the host walks away.

Bella just shrugs her shoulders. "He was looking at what belongs to Edward, Ben, and I. Besides, he's not your type," Bella says nonchalantly, making Angela smiles.

The waitress finally comes to take our order. After she returns and sets out our food on the table, I begin to eat. Soon I hear Bella let out a soft moan. I look at the girls and chuckle, clearly knowing Angela is playing with my wife's pussy under the table.

"Enjoying yourself, Angela?" I ask with a smirk.

Angela nods her head at me. "Yes, I am. Are you, Bella?"

I watch as Bella's eyes roll back and she gasps out a soft 'yes'. As Bella falls over the edge, both Angela and I watch her and we both sigh 'beautiful'.

I catch Angela's hand as she brings it back out from under the table and suck her fingers clean. Bella watches with a look of pure lust and desire in her eyes. We finish our dinner and fall into an easy conversion about our jobs. Bella's still in college working on becoming a vet.

On the way home we drop Angela off first. Bella hugs her tight and then Angela hugs me. "See you guys Sunday for dinner?" We both nod our heads and watch her walk away.

"Thank you," Bella says as we begin to drive home.

I smile at her. "I'm glad you had a good time, baby." Bella nods her head, but I can feel that there's something bothering her.

"You don't regret it, do you?" I ask, unsure if that's why she seems sad now.

Bella shake her head. "No, it's not that at all. It's kind of like Christmas, you know? I'm sad it's over."

I nod my head because I feel that way too. "I know, baby. I am, too."

Bella leans over and softy kisses me. "I love you."

I smile at her, looking away from the road for a second. "I love you, too, baby."

The next few days pass and Bella seems almost back to her old self, but sometimes I catch her looking sad.

"Come on, baby, talk to me," I insist.

She looks at me and bites her lip. I pat my lap and she walks over to me. "What would you say if I said that I wanted to carry on doing what we did on my birthday with Angela?"

I look at her a little shocked. "I would ask if you are sure, and then talk through things with you and then call Angela and Ben to see what they think."

Bella nods her head. "I really love her. I mean, you know you'll always be my main priority, but I just feel she's apart of us. She belongs to us and my birthday sort of made these feelings even stronger."

I nod my head at her. "I agree with you."

"I was thinking we should—maybe start something—we—her—you, um, like ... date her?" I chuckle at Bella trying to find the right words.

"So every so often she comes here?" I try to clarify, but Bella shakes her head.

"I was thinking that since she and Ben have been trying to find a home—and well we have more than enough room here—that they could move in here? We can write things out so everyone knows what's expected of them. I mean, I want them to have time for private stuff, too, but I don't want to lose her."

I smile at her. "Yes, I understand. That's how I have been feeling too."

Bella looks down at the floor. "We won't lose her, will we?"

I grab her chin gently. "God, no, baby, she loves you—really loves you. I have never seen her look at a woman the way she looks at you. And so far, she never loved any guy as much as Ben and me."

Bella nods her head at me and smiles. "I love how we almost always feel the same thing and think the same way."

I push her hair out the way and kiss her neck. "Me too, baby, me too. It makes living with you so easy."

Bella hums and leans into me. "I just wish I knew how she's going to feel about this," she murmurs.

I moan out and start to undo the buttons on her shirt. "If I am right in my thinking, before we're done asking her, she will be packing to move in."

That night I spent the entire night inside my beautiful wife.

I pick Bella up the next day and take her to Angela's.

"Hey, Angela," Bella says as Angela invite us in. "We have something we want to ask you."

Angela looks at us and nods her head. Bella looks at me to take over for her. "Bella and I enjoyed last week very much and wondered if you would like to be our live-in girlfriend?"

Angela's eyes pop open and she looks at Bella who's biting her lip. "You want to have a permanent sexual relationship with me?"

Bella shake her head and then closes her eyes. "Yes and no. We don't just want sex; we want a full relationship with you—physically, mentally and emotionally," she explains.

Angela looks like she's crying and Bella moves over to her. "I thought that I was the only one that felt this way, that felt this spark," Angela confesses. Bella gathers Angela in her arms.

I look at Angela in her eyes, conveying my feelings to her. "No, we felt it, too. We've always loved you. You know that, right?"

Angela nods her head at me. "So what does this mean?"

I look at Bella and she smiles. "It means we want you to move in with us, into our home and bed."

Angela bites her lip nervously. "Are you sure? I mean, he is your husband, Bella. You won't want to share him all of the time and there will be times you'll want some alone time."

I move and sit in front of them. "Well, that's true, but you will be there more than not. We will work out something. I do love you, Angela, and so does Bella. I can't explain how I feel about Bella and the love I have for her compared to the love I have for you. The loves are different. My love for Bella is something of which I have never seen or read about ever. But the love I have for you, like you said, is the same as many couples who say they are in love with each other. We will write everything out so each person knows where they stand and no one's feeling—I hope—will be hurt. There will be times were I would like to have my wife all to myself, like there may be times when you want her. I know deep down you're more attracted to her than me."

Angela nods her head at me. "Okay, let get this done so I can pack."

I chuckle and look at Bella with my eyebrows raised in a 'I told you so' way. "Okay, well, I think if Bella and I are having time away where it's just us, we should mark it up. And the same with you two," I say, looking pointedly at the girls.

"What about you and Angela?" Bella asks, making both Angela and I laugh.

"Baby, she wants you; that why she's agreeing to this. Angela doesn't want just me. I'm just part of the package in this deal, and I feel the same towards her. Even when this was us and Ben, they would have time just for the two of them, but that never happened with me and Angela," I explain.

Angela nods her head. "I will have to talk this over with Ben, but he knows this is what I want. When he comes home, will we find a way for him to be with me too?"

"Of course," Bella and I say together.

"Edward's hot and you make him hotter, Bella. Seeing him fuck you is something I've wanted to see and be a part of for years," Angela says with a giggle.

Bella grins. "So did you and Ben have time—just the two of you?" she asks, turning towards me.

I clear my throat. "Yes, Ben and I had time when it was just us two. But we are getting off topic here."

Angela chuckles. "I have some videos if you ever want to see them. I'm not sure why we never played them for you."

Bella looks excited to see them. "Hey, we're supposed to be going through this," I say and Bella rolls her eyes.

"Can we get some food delivered and open some wine?" Bella asks.

"Sure. Anything for you, baby." I call and order us takeout while Angela gets the wine.

Thankfully we manage to get most things hammered out before Bella and Angela start to have sex on Angela's sofa. I chuckle and shake my head, but quickly join them.

Everything felt so normal. There wasn't ever an ounce of jealousy coming from Angela when I took Bella away for a weekend. And I had no issues when Angela and Bella did their stuff.

*Back to present time*

It's been four months and things have been going so well. I get in the car and wave goodbye at them. Bella still looks a little out of it after mine and Angela's wakeup call. We must have really done her in.

I leave to make it to the airport in time. I am going to see Ben. Every three months I have been popping over to see him. Ben is home when I arrive and he shakes his head at me as soon as I come in the door. "You are one lucky bastard! Why couldn't you wait until I got back so it could've been all four of us?"

I laugh at his greeting then raise my eyebrows at him. "Well, Valentine's Day is coming up, and you'll be home. You never know what my baby girl will ask for."

Ben chuckles, but then gets serious. "Would you really be okay with me fucking Bella?"

I look at him and frown. "Well, yes and no. I mean, when that time comes, there will need to be ground rules."

Ben chuckles at me. "Okay, I agree. So how is she doing?"

I look at him and sigh. "Everything looks good, but I'm still so scared every time we have to go for a check-up. I can't live without her. It will kill me."

I feel Ben's hand on my back. "She's a fighter. If-and that's a big _if_-she got it again, she will fight, Edward. I know it's hard, but we will be with both of you," Ben says, tenderly rubbing my back.

I nod my head. "She's thinking of getting hair extensions. She's really missing her long hair."

"What about her parents? Did she ever call them?" He looks at me.

I roll my eyes. "They are still refusing to speak to her. Fuck, we have been married over five years and together for almost seven. You'd think they would see they were wrong."

Ben shakes his head and sighs. "Angela still does not speak to her parents. Sometimes it's hard to admit that you are wrong."

Ben and I begin talking about other stuff and the day goes by quickly. Soon I get a text message from my wife to turn on Skype.

I smile when she appears on the screen. "Hey, baby, you missing me?"

Bella nods her head and grins. "Hook the laptop to the TV and put us on the big screen."

I do what she asks. "Okay, I'm done, baby. Can you see me?"

She slightly adjusts her screen. "Yes. Is Ben right there?"

Ben chuckles and sits next to me. "Present," he says.

"We have a surprise for you two," Bella and Angela purr in unison.

I tilt my head and then feel myself getting hard as Angela and my baby do the most erotic, sexy, strip tease I have ever seen. I watch as Angela and Bella start touching themselves and each other.

"Edward, can you touch yourself for me?" Bella looks at me with hooded-eyes. I gulp as I stand and drop my pants.

"Ben, you too," Angela says

Ben quickly stands and drops his pants. Bella looks and I smirk. "Oh, yeah, baby, I know you thought my nine inch was big. But Ben, here, is almost eleven, and, fuck, does it feel good. Would you like to feel Ben's cock inside that tight ass of yours as I fuck your pussy and Angela straddles your face?"

Bella lets out a loud 'yessssss'.

"Do you want to see me fuck his mouth or his ass, baby?" I ask.

Bella meets my eyes. "I want to see you both suck each other at the same time, and then I want you to let him fuck you really hard."

"Okay, baby, you got it," I say with a smile.

As I turn around, Ben grabs my face and starts kissing me. We lay on the sofa in different directions so we both can fuck each other's mouths. It doesn't take long for us both to moan out our orgasms around the other's cock. We, then, spend some time watching Bella and Angela fuck each with their toys. Before long, I have Ben on his hands and knees, fucking him as I keep watching our girls. It doesn't take long and we switch positions. I pant out words of love to my wife, Ben, and Angela as Ben is deeply seated in my ass.

We spend the next few days having several more rounds of cyber-sex with the girls, and Bella and I have several talks. Between Bella, Angela, and I, we decide that we want Ben to join us fulltime, but we want to give him that option. It's the day I leave and we are just wrapping up a rather heated cyber session with the girls when Ben pulls my mouth to his and kisses me deeply.

"Fuck, I can't wait until next month when I get to come back to the states. I'd love to see this in person and maybe even participate," Ben says.

"Good because Angela wants you to share her room at our house with her, and we want you in our bed too," Bella says. "That is, if it's okay with you, boys?"

Ben looks at the girls and then at me in shock. "Are you guys serious?" Ben asks.

"Yes," we all say together, making him smile.

Ben is a little sad when I leave, but I promise him that he will be joining us soon as he comes back home. When I arrive home, I fuck the shit out of Bella's pussy and then Angela's ass for their little stunt.

Things again change when Ben comes home. He also moves in with us. Now when Bella and I want time alone, he and Angela have time together, and vice versa. When the girls are together, Ben and I are together. Ben doesn't fuck Bella's pussy; that's for me only just as Angela's is for Ben. Bella and Angela fuck each other with toys, and trust me when I say both Ben and I enjoy watching that.

The four of us make love at least twice a week together, and most every night we sleep in the huge bed in the master bedroom. Ben sleeps on one side and I sleep on the other, and our girls are between us. I love it when we are all cuddled together and holding each other. I notice that Ben and Angela are a lot closer and are developing something similar to what Bella and I have. Bella and I are very pleased for them.

**Four years later**

I watch Bella get dressed, trying to put a smile on my face. She turns and looks at me and gives me a smile. I know she can see right through me, just like I can see right thought her.

"I'm scared," she says and I pull her to me.

"Whatever they say, I will see you through this. I swear I will." I kiss her head, hating we are here again.

A few weeks ago Bella found a lump on her breast. We both though it was just a cysts, but it wasn't. I broke down that day at the hospital. She had just hit her ten-year clean mark only to be hit with this. If Ben hadn't arrived, I really don't know what I would have done. He found me in terrible shape. When I looked around, I couldn't find Bella and he told me that she had called him and Angela. They ran up to the hospital and he made Angela take Bella home.

I felt like I failed her. Ben comforted me by hugging and kissing me. When we arrived home, we found Angela taking care of my baby. That was four days ago, and I have not let Bella out of my sight. Today we get the result of what type of tumor it is.

"Promise me that you'll fight this, that you won't leave me. I can't—and I won't live—without you. I am sorry, but as much as I love them, they are not enough to stop me from going with you if you die. Please, baby, promise me," I beg, looking into her eyes.

Bella looks at me and I know she has the same bad feeling that I do. She takes a deep breath before responding, "We will get through this. I will fight because I have you, Angela, and Ben. My family—my husband and our lovers—will be with me."

We meet Angela and Ben downstairs, finding them hugging each other. "We ready?" I ask everyone. Bella nods her head and we all make our way to the hospital.

The doctor calls us in, already aware that Bella was bringing three people with her. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, there is good news and bad news," the doctor announces.

I look to him and gripping Bella's hand. Angela takes hold of her other hand and Ben places a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, what is the good news?"

The doctor looks at her, giving her a small smile. "It was not cancer. We got it in time."

Bella takes a deep breath and asks bravely, holding her chin up, "And the bad news?"

"The bad news is there were signs that it was changing. The other tests show that you have a ninety-eight percent chance of getting breast cancer before your fortieth birthday." The doctor frowns.

Bella looks at him blankly, unable to speak. "What her choices, doctor?" Ben asks, and I'm thankful he does because I can't speak with a huge lump in my throat.

The doctor looks at each of us in the eye. "We recommend a double mastectomy. That will bring those odds of ninety-eight percent down to less than twenty percent. We also recommend that she continue to do checks, but we think twice a year instead of once would be better. The fact that you were able to go into remission after the aggressive ovarian cancer is a good sign."

I feel Bella's hand move out of mine, and before I can say a word, she runs out the room. I go after her, catching her as she falls to the ground.

"Why? I mean, everything that makes me a woman and they want to cut it all away!" she screams.

I choke out a sob at feeling her pain. I hold her as close to me as I can. "Baby, I don't know what to say, but I don't want to lose you. I fucking love you so much. Not having a womb or your breasts will not change that. Nothing could ever make me think any less of you. I love you, Bella, not your breasts. Just like when they told us you couldn't carry a child. Nothing will ever change that and you will always be the main love of my life."

Bella cries against my chest. As her sobs come more and more, I cradle her, whispering words of love and devotion. Ben and Angela drop next to us and I feel their arms go around us as we sit there for quite a while.

The days pass and we all spend time talking to Bella about stupid shit. We agreed not to force her to talk about what she was going to do, giving her space and time to think. It takes two weeks before Bella talks to us.

"Hey, guys, I wanted to say thank you for giving me space and time. I'm going ahead with the double mastectomy because I know if it was Edward, I would want him to do anything and everything to help prevent himself from becoming sick. I'm sorry I hurt you guys and made you wait," Bella tells us, looking a bit better.

I pull her to me and kiss her head. "You did nothing wrong, baby. Nothing at all. We are here with you and for you, no matter what."

I feel Bella getting pulled from me. "Yeah, Bells, we love you," Ben says as he hugs and kisses her.

"I missed you, girl, but it will be fine," Angela says, pulling Bella into her arms. The night passes with us just hugging each other close. Even though it has been a month for all of us, we knew right now that this is what Bella needs, what we all need.

Bella calls the doctor the next day and he books her for the operation the following week. The night before surgery Ben, Angela, and I take the time to really explore and lavish Bella's body. The way we touch, kiss, lick, and come together with her was a beautiful thing. All four of us made sure it was a night to remember.

The operation took quite a few hours. Ben, Angela, and I walked around the hospital grounds, none of us wanting to be too far away. We all stop walking as my cell rings.

"Hello?" I answer softly.

"Mr. Cullen, your wife's operation went well. She's in recovery now and will be there for about an hour," the nurse informs me, telling me in which room she's going to be in.

I let out a breath as do Ben and Angela. "Thank you, I will be right there." I end the call as both Ben and Angela hug me.

"Let's go see our girl," Ben says as we pull apart.

Bella had to spend the first few days in the hospital. We were all a lot happier when we were told that we could take her home. Where I was legally her husband, I was able to stay with her. Ben and Angela did not have anything that legally bound them to her, so they were only allowed in during normal visiting hours. We all had taken time off from our work to help Bella the first few weeks.

I went to get her as Ben and Angela set the house up for her. Bella coming home was a good thing because our home life was not the same without her. We have all noticed that if one of us have to go away for work that there seems to be a part missing.

The first week Bella is home is the hardest. We can all see she's in pain, and that she tries to hide it. We each take a turn in helping her bathe and dress. After the second week, we all have set days that are our days to help Bella, even though she is huffy with us about helping her.

It takes almost two months before Bella is feeling up to any bedroom activities, even though she told us a number of times to have fun and be together without her. She even offered to watch. But all three of us told her we would wait. She was apart of us and truth be told, none of us were in a mood.

It took another month before Bella was feeling like she was able to move back into the stage and be truly naked in front of us. Bella had taken a lot of time to heal and decide not to have reconstructive breast surgery. Instead, she wanted to get a tattoo. And what a beautiful tattoo she got. The tattoo covers the full breast area and it's a steel heart poly symbol. The tattoo is two hearts—one up and one down—and a band that weaves along the sides all in one giant infinity knot. The unique thing about it is that Bella had the letter tattooed under the symbol in a Celtic alphabet font.

Some of the people that are aware of our poly lifestyle think it's all about sex and cheating on our partners, but that's not true. Well, not for us. We don't just have a sexual bond, but it is a mental and emotional one too. We do have our fights and arguments, of course, but we always work it out. We work it out together so that we're all safely and happily in a unit of four.

I am able to know what Bella is feeling and thinking. In a way, all four of us have a connection that is uneasy to explain to others. The bond and the love are unsurpassable by anything else I've ever known in my life. Bella and I still have the ability to communicate without words, and it is unreal the connection we have together.

Angela and Ben have been in my life from the age of five. We are all turning forty now. Bella came into our lives eleven years ago at the tender age of seventeen. She is now twenty-eight years old, the age I was when we first met, but she has been through so much. We have all watched her grow. Bella is the strongest of us all and she is the one who holds us all so tightly bound.

~THE END~


End file.
